Soundwave (Transformers Prime)
Soundwave is a recurring antagonist in the Transformers Aligned, appearing in the Cybertron games, Transformers Prime, and Transformers: Robots in Disguise is the communications officer of the Decepticons who also acts as Megatron's spy in ''Transformers Prime''. He can talk, but choose not to, prefers communicating through replayed voice recordings. He remained loyal to Megatron through the series. He sometimes used Laserbeak for missions. He is the secondary antagonist of War for Cybertron, a supporting antagonist in Fall of Cybertron, a major antagonist in Transformers Prime, and a supporting antagonist in Robots in Disguise. Soundwave is voiced by Frank Welker in the shows, who also voices Megatron from Transformers Prime. In the War for Cybertron games, he is voiced by Isaac Singleton Jr. Biography ''Transformers: War for Cybertron'' In the beginning of the game, Soundwave starts off as Megatron's personal assistant on the battlefield, along with Breakdown. After the Decepticons launch a full scale assault on the Autobots' headquarter city, Iacon, the trio land and fight their way through to find Zeta Prime's, the Autobot's leader, secret vault, which contains the key to the core Cybertron. After hours of Autobot slicing and slaughtering, they finally arrive to the vault by blowing the entrance open via a Dark Energon airstrike. They enter the vault and find the key, only for Zeta to appear and battle the three with his overwhelming power. Soundwave himself is even aghast and impressed by Prime's advanced technology (which triggers Breakdown to call the studious soldier a "nerd") and gives his allies specific instructions on how to destroy their enemy. After gunning Zeta down, they take a wounded Prime and the key only to find out that the key doesn't actually unlock Cybertron's core, but its several hundred foot tall guardian, Omega Supreme, does. So the trio and a fleet of Decepticon fighter jets make their way to the core only to be ambushed by Omega, starting a large violent war between the single robot and the army of Decepticons. Finally Megatron, Soundwave, and Breakdown defeat the beast and forces him to unlock the core. He complies and Megatron evilly infects the core, thus the entire planet, with gardens of Dark Energon, confirming a victory for the 'cons. Later, Soundwave is crowned the warden of Kaon's maximum security prison, which incarcerates Autobot prisoners of war and a constantly tortured Zeta (showing off Soundwave's sadistic side). Autobot troopers Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Optimus get themselves arrested so they can escape and rescue Zeta. After Soundwave orders the execution of the three, they put their plan into action and head to Zeta. However, Soundwave arrives first and fights them with the help of his minicons. Soundwave is later beaten and is forced to retreat, never seen again (but he is somewhat successful as Zeta later dies from his wounds). ''Fall of Cybertron'' The Autobots realize the Decepticons are too powerful and the core is too damaged to maintain life, so they are forced to escape on the Ark, a large cargo ship headed for a mysterious black hole. The city sized Transformer Metroplex crushes Megatron into several pieces, and Starscream then took command of the Decepticons. However, Soundwave, unsatisfied with the new rank change, goes into his workshop and completely rebuilds his former leader with his remains, catching him up on Starscream's betrayal. Megatron, enraged, barges out of the workshop, beats Starscream, and takes back his place as the leader. After Trypticon, the Decepticon's ultimate weapon, is defeated, Soundwave rebuilds the useless Transformer into a large fighter ship called the Nemesis to rival the Ark. Later, when the Autobots are a few miles from the black hole, the Nemesis soars by, beginning a final war between the two ships. Megatron orders Soundwave to lead the first assault, so he hops on a tentacle-like cable launcher and rides it all the way over to the enemy ship. He uses his minions to destroy the Ark's defense ammo, but is sucked into the black hole before anymore damage can be done, along with every other Decepticon and Autobot who resided in the two ships. ''Transformers: Prime'' Soundwave is the Communications Officer of the Decepticon forces. Megatron counts on Soundwave for loyalty and to maintain that none of the Decepticons try to undercut Megatron for leadership. Soundwave was instrumental in forcing Starscream to retrieve Megatron's body from the destruction site of the Space Bridge. Some of Soundwave's greater achievements on the series include beating Airachnid in a leadership struggle when she ordered the Decepticons to abandon Megatron, retrieving the Resonance Blaster from Ratchet and helping collecting a Predacon bone for Megatron after engaging in a fight with Optimus over it. Soundwave and Laserbeak were ultimately banished to the Shadowzone by the Autobots' human allies in the final battle aboard the Nemesis. ''Robots in Disguise'' Soundwave returns as a recurring antagonist again in episode Portal, where he still trapped in the Shadowzone. Soundwave followed Megatron back to Earth, but got stuck on the planet after Megatron departed. Some years after Cybertron's rebirth, a statue of Soundwave was constructed and is remembered by many as a fearsome Decepticon whom held the role in the war as Megatron's top lieutenant, and a tactical genius, were well documented on Cybertron, as was his entrapment in the Shadowzone during his final battle aboard the starship Nemesis. After wandering aimlessly for an unspecified amount of time, Soundwave finally got his chance to escape the Shadowzone after Fixit caused an accident to the GroundBridge, creating a portal to the Shadowzone. Soundwave flew through the rift and, along with Laserbeak, overwhelmed Bumblebee's team, throwing the yellow Autobot into the Shadowzone and knocking out Grimlock and Strongarm with his tentacles. That job done, Soundwave set to work constructing a radio array, hoping to contact Megatron and spark a mass Decepticon exodus to Earth. He was hampered by the antics of Fixit, Denny, and Russell, who managed to distract him long enough for Grimlock and Strongarm to come to their senses. The two Autobots renewed their assault on the Decepticon, prompting Soundwave to portal them away with Laserbeak. While the Autobots and humans regrouped and conferred with Bumblebee, Soundwave finished constructing his device. As he chased Denny into a crane with his tentacles, Russell stole the last component. Soundwave fired a barrage of portals at the human, until they overlapped and opened another Shadowzone portal, allowing Bumblebee to return and fight the Decepticon. Denny knocked Soundwave back through his portal with a wrecking ball, and Fixit kept the portal open long enough for Strongarm and Grimlock to return Laserbeak to the same realm. While he was trapped once again, Soundwave had no chance to learn that original Decepticon that was previously formed by both Megatron and him has been disbanded long ago. In Prepare for Departure, after Steeljaw's Pack was sprung from custody by a group of mysterious "benefactors", Soundwave contacted them through a portal, revealing that he was associated with said benefactors and directing them to prepare for their arrival on Earth or face painful deactivation. In Collateral Damage, after Steeljaw obtained some nuclear fuel rods, Soundwave, now reformatted to a new body and vehicle mode, used the Decepticon Hunters to escape the Shadowzone and rendezvoused with him at a demolition derby. There, he revealed a transgalactic beacon generator constructed from wreckage in the Shadowzone which he planned to use to summon Megatron back to Earth. He dismissed the resulting destruction of life on Earth as a result of the radiation from the rods as collateral damage, much to Steeljaw's disgust. Steeljaw angrily lashed out that he refused to let Soundwave rid the earth of all life. Soundwave simply didn't care and coldly suggested Steeljaw find another planet to dominate, prompting Steeljaw to charge towards him, but Soundwave easily swats him away with minimal effort. Forcing Steeljaw to retreat, Soundwave proceeded to take the generator to the highest point in the city, the Crown City Bank Building. Detecting Autobots, he sent Laserbeak in pursuit of Optimus Prime before being engaged by Bumblebee's team. Using the combined Hunters weapon to freeze Bumblebee and Strongarm, he found himself being disarmed by Sideswipe before Bumblebee, freed by Grimlock, used the weapon to first cut off the ends of Soundwave's tentacles to bring him to his knees and then freeze his body. As the generator started to fire up, Soundwave declared that Megatron would return before it was suddenly destroyed by a missile from Optimus, who had linked with Hi-Test. His mission failed, Soundwave went into stasis, and he and Laserbeak were taken into custody by Optimus to stand trial. Victims *Sentinel Zeta Prime *Possibly numerous counts of unnamed Autobots. *Possibly Skyquake (as a Terrorcon) when he is trapped in the Shadowzone. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Transformers Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Monsters Category:Right-Hand Category:Oppressors Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Spy Category:Outcast Category:Mute Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Military Category:Supervillains Category:Minion Category:Mastermind Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Conspirators Category:Giant Category:Pawns Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Jingoists Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Fanatics Category:Torturer Category:Imprisoned